Keep Him Safe
by spencefan109
Summary: "Keep him safe, Derek." Rated T because I'm being safe. Chapter Three is up.
1. Peter

A/N:This is somewhat short, and its the ending to a story I was writing. I think it can stand alone, but if you want me to show how it got here, I'll try and write that too...If it is confusing, then let me know and I will rewrite it. I don't own Criminal Minds and this hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. And with no further ado, here it is:

_Keep Him Safe_

"Reid!"Morgan shouted as he clambered onto the rooftop. He instantly froze when he saw Reid's silhouette on the ledge with Morgan's gun pointed at his temple.

"Reid, stop!"Morgan rushed forward until he heard a cold, dead sounding voice say,"Stop or I jump."

Morgan did, because this wasn't Reid. He didn't know who this was either, because this was most certainly not Damion.

"I lost control,"hearing Reid's voice sound so empty chilled his blood.

"Whats your name?"Derek asked as he struggled to remain somewhat calm. He had to establish a trusting relationship, then he could try and talk this new personality down.

"Peter,"he continued in that haunting voice,"Derek, you can't tell anyone."

Morgan had absolutely no idea what Peter meant by that. Was he talking about his name, or was he referring to Damion and himself? It didn't matter, because he was talking again.

"I can control Damion now,"Peter said," I understand my role."

"And what is that?"Morgan prompted; he had to keep him talking. Peter seemed like the type who would finish what he was saying before jumping or pulling the trigger. And maybe, if he kept him talking long enough, he could save Reid.

"I tried to watch over him,"Peter explained,"But that is your job. My job is to keep Damion at bay."

"You can't do that if you jump."Morgan reasoned. Peter also seemed like the logical type, the person who made choices based on rationality.

"I know. Do I have your attention?"he asked Morgan.

"Yes,"Morgan answered immediately. He felt a premature joy, because he knew Peter wouldn't actually kill Reid. He just wanted to be heard.

"If I ask for help with Damion when I need it, and keep both myself and Damion out of sight, would you keep Spencer's secret?"Peter asked in a barely audible whisper. The full moon showed the tears brimming in Reid's eyes.

"Of course,"Morgan lied after a moment's thought. Reid needed help, and there was no dispute over that.

"I don't believe you,"Peter shifted positions and swallowed tightly,"Derek, why not?"

"Reid needs help,"Morgan admitted, knowing that it was useless to lie even further. Peter would see right past it all.

"I swear you will never see me or Damion again."A tear streaked across his face but Peter didn't notice,"I'll tell you if I can't handle it."

"I-"

"Keep him safe, Derek,"Peter cut him off as more tears started to fall,"I'm counting on you."

Peter's grip loosened on the gun, and he watched as it clattered to the concrete.


	2. Damion

A/N: This is going to be first person POV for the first part of it. I don't own CM, and thanks to all the reviewers. If you were waiting, sorry to have taken so long.

Chapter Two

I watched as it clattered to the ground. The last bargaining chip I had was gone, but it didn't matter. The secret would've come put eventually. I could only pray that Morgan wouldn't be loose about sharing the information.

But he wouldn't go shouting it off a rooftop, I told myself, he'd die for Spencer.

"_So would you," _Damion whispered, even though I had pushed him so far under, "_but you let the secret out."_

"_No!" _I shouted back as I faintly heard Morgan yell Spencer's name,_"It was you that caused this."_

"_Or was it?" _I could almost hear the smirk in his crazed voice_,"You were the one who revealed it to Spencer."_

"I was trying to help!"I screamed back and tried to keep my perspective straight. He was the bad one here, he was the one who tackled Morgan, the one who-

"Reid, can you hear me?"Morgan shouted desperately at me. I realized I had come to the surface. I immediately pushed myself and Damion back down into the depths of Spencer's mind, and waited until I heard Spencer reply to lesson my hold on Damion.

It was only then that I heard Chloe's heart wrenching sobs of fear.

"_Chloe, its alright,"_I whispered so as not to scare her,"_You're safe. Damion can't hurt you."_

"_I know," _she lied,"_But -"_

"_shh.,"_I soothed her as best I could,"_You're safe."_

"_Okay,"_she finally whispered back_,"but stay with me."_

"_I will,"_I answered, and despite the fact that we didn't exist, we managed a level of closeness that was incomparable to anything else I had ever felt. But that was when I felt myself drifting...

8888888888

"Reid, can you hear me?"Morgan shouted desperately. As far as he knew, he was losing his best friend, quite possibly for good, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah, why are you shouting?"Reid glanced around while Morgan yanked him off the ledge and retrieved his gun,"Where am I?"

He instantly remembered the voice's words. _"Lets think for a minute Dr. Spencer Reid. What causes amnesia, mood swings, depression, and makes you feel like you aren't actually there? You're smart, __surely Mr. Genius figure it out." _

"Reid?"Morgan questioned again when he saw his expression of utter terror,"Reid, are they there?"

Reid, for a split second, didn't know what to do. His life was falling apart, his best friend knew what was happening, and- Wait. How would he know about them? They would've had to communicate with Morgan...and that meant he had D.I.D.

"No,"he managed to choke out, and found he couldn't say anything else but that.

"Thank God,"Morgan didn't hesitate to pull Reid into a tight hug, but immediately noticed Reid didn't hug him back,"Reid, whats wrong?"

"_I know what its like to be afraid of your own mind." _He had said those exact words four years ago. Back then, he had been afraid of becoming schizophrenic, the mental illness that plagued his mother, but not of this.

But even in his fear, a sense of relief came over him. He wasn't schizophrenic, and he didn't have to worry anymore.

"_Its never too late to become insane,"_Damion taunted, causing Reid's sense of helplessness to come back once more_,"So you're past the average on set age. Big deal. Everyone knows you're not average."_

"Shut up,"Reid whispered fiercely, as he tried to keep his cool in front of Morgan. He couldn't make him worry.

"_Or what?"_Damion laughed,_"Peter isn't here to save you."_

With a start, Reid realized he was right. Peter, one of the voices, usually stepped in before Damion, the other voice, could get to his second sentence.

"Reid,"Morgan started to say, but Reid cut him off.

"No, its not him anymore,"a smug smirk came onto his face, and before Morgan could react, Reid had tackled him and was doing his best to knock Morgan unconscious. After thirty seconds on top of Morgan, it was clear to Damion that he was gone.

"Its just me now,"he said to no one in particular, and a sense of elation came over him. Because he knew exactly who Reid's supplier was, and how to find her.


	3. Hostage Situation

A/N:Theres the f-bomb(and other laguage) in this chapter, just so you know. Thanks to anyone whos reviewed, especially jtwsnw20 for prompting this chapter. Note: I don't own CM, and this is unbeta'ed. Agent Cooper is an FBI agent never mentioned on the show.

Keep Him Safe-Chapter 3

"You know we all need our escapes you son-of-a-bitch,"Damion whispered harshly,"Theres no way out for you. Or is there?"

Damion's smile grew wide when he thought of a way to surely get himself killed by the man holding him and his dealer hostage.

"But I got a couple of joints in my pocket,"he murmured so only the man could hear him,"That's the only way out for you. You think they're gonn-"

Sure enough, the man cut him off,"Shut up!"he roared,"I'm better then you."

"Are you?"Damion taunted and struggled against the bonds tying him to the chair.

"Spencer, stop it,"Amy, his dealer, hissed acidly.

"Shut up!"the man repeated, even more angrily then the last time.

"No."Damion said simply,"Kill me."

"what?"the man looked so opposed and sickened at the thought….That was when Damion knew. There was no way out. This was God trying to save him.

"I'm going to hell anyway,"he screamed at God,"What the fuck do you want me for?"

No answer. Of course there wouldn't be, Damion reasoned with himself, you're yelling at someone who doesn't exist. Damion laughed. At himself, at the others who were too weak to take control, and at this stupid ass situation. There really was no end to it, was there?

88888888

"Hotch!"JJ shouted across the bullpen as she raced towards him.

"Reid's being held hostage, the police are just now realizing it, and they're letting us in. There's a woman held hostage too,"JJ rattled off quickly as Hotch tried to take it all in.

"Get the team together. We're leaving now."

88888888

Derek Morgan awoke to the sound of the roof door opening, and someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to find….Agent Cooper? What the hell was Cooper doing in his- Wait. This was most definitely not his bedroom. Where was he?

The events of last night came quickly to him, and without hesitation, he reached for his cell phone without answering Cooper. There was no time to answer his questions.

"Morgan, where are you?"Hotch demanded before Morgan could speak,"Reid's being held hostage."

"What?"Morgan nearly shouted,"Hotch, Reid has multiple personality disorder."

"What?"Hotch said in disbelief,"Morgan-"

"Hotch, where are you guys?"Morgan cut him off swiftly as he started down the stairs.

"We're in the parking lot, about to leave,"Hotch answered,"Are you sure about the MPD Morgan?"

"He-"Morgan started to reason, but realized there was no time for that either,"Yes, absolutely sure."

"Okay, hurry up,"Hotch hung up, and Morgan made record time down those stairs. If Damion was still "in charge", the fall out could be disastrous. Damion would push the hostage taker to his limits, and he could very easily get himself killed.

"Lets go, I'll explain in the car,"Morgan wasn't going to waste any time, not when his best friend's life was on the line.

"Hotch said that Reid had MPD..."Emily trailed off, completely confused, just like the others in the car.

"He does, he has two alters,"Morgan rushed to explain,"The first that showed was Damion, hes-"Morgan tried to think of how to su Damion up,"hes, well, crazy. Hes sadisitc, selfish, twisted-"

"Morgan we get it,"Hotch interrupted,"Is there anyone else?"

"Peter,"Morgan answered quickly,"He thinks of himself as Reid's "guardian". He told me last night that he "knew his place now'."

"Wait, how long have you known?"JJ interjected.

"I found out last night."Morgan said,"But back to Damion. Damion likes to taunt people and flaunt his domiance."

"And when we have someone trying to control a situation,"Rossi didn't finish, because everyone now knew how this could end up.

88888888

"Shut up,"the man whisperd fiercely. He wanted to teach this kid a lesson, but he wouldn't respond to anything physical. he accepted it like it was common place. He should at least flinch, for crying out loud.

And the evil drugs he was promoting...just like that girl, he needed to learn the error of his ways. But nothing was working! What was he supposed to do?

"Kill me,"he pleaded.

"no!"the man shouted back. Killing was a sin, and even if it wasn't, his man had a future in front of him. He just needed to now where the road of drugs would take him.


End file.
